


save water, shower together

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shower Sex, and i don't really regret it, this is mostly smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Erin gets slimed. Again. This time, there's nothing under her jumpsuit.





	

“I call the shower first,” Abby shouts, seatbelt undone and hand reaching to open the door before Holtzmann has even put the Ecto-1 in park. It’s Friday, and the team had just saved a library.

“Now, that ain’t fair!” Patty yells, launching herself from the car after the brunette. “You barely even got any goo on you!”

“Exactly!” Abby turns to shout over her shoulder. “I won’t take long!”

“ABBY!” Patty runs after the woman, slamming the door to the firehouse closed behind her.

“Well, okay, guys,” Erin mutters, rolling her eyes as she swung her damp legs out of the Ecto-1. “I’ll clean up the car and get the packs.”

Holtzmann giggles from the driver’s seat. The sound is enough to send Erin’s heart racing and fling sparks of heat throughout her body, pooling low in her stomach. The blonde is unplugging her phone and slipping the keys from the ignition when she says, “I’ll help you, Er.”

“Thanks, Holtz,” Erin smiles, throwing Holtzmann a grateful look, her heart racing again when she sees the other woman grinning back at her. “I just don’t like to leave the packs in the nuclear reactor. I mean…the Ecto-1.”

Holtzmann pretends to punch Erin’s arm, but laughs at the joke. She pulls the tray holding their proton packs from the back of the car, hanging one from each arm and walking up the stairs. Erin follows her, straining to carry two heavy packs and wondering how Holtzmann makes it look so easy.

Then again, Erin tends to stare on in wonder at the other woman when she’s doing most things. She shakes off the thought and struggles slowly up the stairs.

Erin nudges the door to the firehouse shut behind her with a rain boot-covered foot before following Holtzmann’s fading footsteps up to the lab on the second floor. She Abby yells to Patty that she’s done, and Patty carries her towel into the bathroom as Erin turns towards the lab.

She enters the lab and shuts the door behind her. She drops the packs carefully, but they still thud and echo around the room.

“Erin, you got them all slimy!” The whine in Holtzmann’s voice is only half-joking. She knows the ectoplasm will take a long time and a lot of elbow grease to completely wipe clean from the packs.

“I’m sorry, Holtzmann!” Erin groans. “I _swear_ the ecto-shit aims for me.”

“That’s not an inaccurate statement,” Holtzmann laughs.  “You just gotta help me clean ‘em off.”

“Fine,” Erin agrees, walking quickly towards the cabinet where the team keeps their cleaning supplies. She tosses soft rags and a cleaner from one of the shelves before slamming the door shut again.

Erin walks back towards Holtzmann and the packs. She drops the rags and cleaner on the floor before turning in the direction of Holtzmann’s workbench.

“Can you get me a screwdriver, too? Something happened to Patty’s pack and I just wanna…” Holtzmann’s voice fades out as she moves over one of the proton packs. She already has the front off of the device and is poking around at the wires inside.

Erin playfully dangles the requested tool over Holtzmann’s head, only jerking it beyond the engineer’s reach twice before eventually letting it fall from her fingers into Holtzmann’s grasp. She continues walking past the other woman.

“You really make me work for it, Er,” Holtzmann says, the smirk in her voice clear.

Erin feels the blush creep up her cheeks the way it does whenever Holtzmann flirts with her. Her feet slow and she turns her head, opening her mouth to blurt out the first words that fell into what she hopes is a coherent-sounding sentence.   
“I like to play hard to get,” she replies, stunned by the steadiness in her voice. She fights the urge to bury her face in her hands and run from the lab, instead fixing her stare on Holtzmann.

She watches pink heat touch on the engineer’s pale skin as she blushes. The screwdriver she’s holding hitches almost imperceptibly, but Erin catches the movement. Holtzmann’s hesitation only lasts a second before even the blush is fading from her cheeks, but it’s enough for Erin. She feels arousal slam through her veins, squeezing at her lungs, but she forces out a laugh.

“It’s nice to see you be the flustered one every so often, Holtz,” Erin says, now fighting to keep her voice calm and steady.

Erin sighs before bending down, settling onto the section of the floor Holtzmann reserves as an open workspace for projects that couldn’t fit on her tables. She pinches the left arm of her ectoplasm-covered jumpsuit between her right thumb and forefinger. The slime has cooled slightly with exposure to air and the thick fabric is stiff as she tries to pull it up and over her elbow. The suit squishes when it moves.

“Oh, _hell_ no, Gilbert. Nuh-uh,” Holtzmann exclaims, jumping to her feet. She closes the distance between herself and Erin in three steps, then stands in between Erin and the proton pack closest to her on the ground.

“What, Holtzmann? I’m just trying to help,” Erin draws out the last word into a groan. She’s used to being covered in ectoplasm but the experience is never a pleasant one, and her temper is short because of it. Such close proximity to the other woman pushes her even closer to the edge, especially when the mock-annoyance in the blonde’s low voice is so endearing.

“I know, Er, but you do know that trying to clean goo while you’re covered in goo is counterproductive, right?” Holtzmann glares up into Erin’s eyes.

“I guess I won’t help you, then,” Erin huffs, crossing her arm over her chest but tearing her eyes away from the other woman’s.

“Can’t you just…take it off?” Holtzmann shrugs.

Erin’s heart drops. Of course Holtzmann would go there, and Erin suddenly regrets her flirtatious comment a few moments before. Heat creeps up her cheeks. She watches Holtzmann watching it.

“I…I can’t,” she mumbles quietly.

“Why’s that, hot stuff?” Holtzmann asks. There’s a curious look on her face but a mischievous glint in her eye. Her lips curl into a smirk.

Erin fixes her stare on a small burn mark in the ceiling, proof of one of Holtzmann’s many poofs. Her eyes move around its edges in a circular motion as she sighs before answering.

“Because I’m not wearing clothes,” she forces through gritted teeth.

“You’re _whaaaaaat_?” Holtzmann practically sings, taking a dramatic falling step backwards, away from Erin, then straightening up and staring at the physicist.

“I’m not wearing _clothes_ under this!” Erin repeats.

She wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole. The heat has spread from her cheeks throughout her whole body, making her skin prickle. The fabric of the jumpsuit against her skin is rougher, suddenly more noticeable with every movement, and it feels heavier against her shoulders.

Her eyes don’t leave the small black circle on the ceiling as she opens her mouth to explain, “I ran out of all my extra clothes last bust, and didn’t want to get my good work clothes dirty. So…no clothes.”

Holtzmann pauses for a moment and Erin knows she’s trying to cast her mind back to the rushed frenzy that always fell over the firehouse as they prepared for a bust. Erin had dawdled in the locker room, waiting until the other women had already suited up before quickly removing her clothes and slipping into the beige jumpsuit.

Erin watches Holtzmann’s face split into an understanding grin and she knows the other woman has remembered.

“Well, hot stuff, your forgetfulness isn’t my problem,” the blonde shrugs. “You can always take the suit off anyway, though.” The suggestion is followed by a wink and Erin feels her cheeks heat glow even brighter.

Her mind races through two options. Turn and run or listen. She’s still staring at the ceiling but Holtzmann wavers at the edge of her vision. The other woman is frozen, unmoving.

She feels her fingers shake against the zipper closure at her neck, pinching it and tugging it halfway down.

_Wait, what?_

A tiny part of her mind protests every movement but her hands continue to move. She slowly pushes the jumpsuit over her shoulders and it falls down her arms. She slips her hands through the sleeves and the jumpsuit hangs in place around her hips.

_Did she really just…?_

Erin feels Holtzmann’s eyes on her as she lowers the zipper halfway down again, letting the suit fall down her legs and to the floor with a nasty sound somewhere between a thud and a squish. Her eyes never leave the ceiling as she steps gently out of the suit, one leg at a time, then kicks it away across the floor.

The air is cold against her body and goosebumps flare up over her skin. Her nipples, already straining against the thin black fabric of her bra, harden even more at the chill.

“Better?” she asks quietly, finally bringing her eyes back down to the other woman.

Holtzmann’s eyes move constantly as she takes in every inch of Erin’s skin, and the expression on her face is enough to bring a blush back to Erin’s cheeks and start a rush of heat between her legs. Her eyes dance over Erin’s bare collarbones, the hollow at the base of her throat, the soft curve of her hip, the band of black lace that stretched beneath her bellybutton.

The engineer blinks twice, slow and wide, before nodding her head. Her eyes continue to dance over Erin’s skin. Her tongue darts out, swiping across her lips in a movement that weakens Erin’s knees so much she thinks they might give out.

The sight of the engineer’s tongue sets Erin’s body on fire. Heat pours through her veins, lighting up every dark corner of her soul. The fire pools at her core and she can feel herself getting wetter with each passing second. She wants to reach out and just touch the other woman, but thinks she might burst into flames or dissolve into nothingness.

Holtzmann whimpers into the air between them, and the sound is charged with electricity. She’s no longer trying to hide the hunger in her eyes. Erin keeps time by her pulse as it pounds through her body.

The other woman’s eyes wander upwards until they’re locked with Erin’s. Without breaking the eye contact, Holtzmann slowly mimics Erin’s movements, pinching the zipper pull between two fingers and sliding it down.

Erin hazily thinks that the other woman had neglected clothes under her jumpsuit as well, before flashing to the fact that it’s probably normal for her. That’s her last coherent thought as Holtzmann’s fingers continue to work the zipper downwards.

The blond reaches up a hand and slowly parts the jumpsuit at the zipper. She pushes it from one shoulder, then the other, and Erin’s brain short-circuits.

_Skin freckle skin collarbone **neck** ohmygod skin…_

Erin reminds herself to breathe and air rushes into her lungs, clearing her head only slightly. The thought of pressing her lips against the skin that Holtzmann is slowly revealing in front of her passes through her mind. She gasps and moans, eyes flickering across the pale skin of Holtzmann’s shoulders before following her hand back to the zipper pull. She tugs it a few inches further down, sending Erin’s brain back on the fritz.

_Stomach skin chest ohhhfuck ohgod nipples…_

The engineer is wearing a bright blue sports bra and Erin can see her nipples straining against the fabric. She realizes her mouth is hanging open slightly and she snaps it shut, too preoccupied with the fact that Holtzmann is now pulling her arms back through the sleeves of her suit to be embarrassed. Another thought, of what Holtzmann might look like underneath Erin with her hands pinned above her, passes through her mind and she lets out a whimper.

“Is this….okay?” Holtzmann’s voice is soft and full of concern. Erin starts to nod even as she pulls her eyes up towards the other woman’s.

“Yes,” Erin asks hoarsely, her voice barely more than a whisper. All hesitation has been pushed from her mind by the heat that has taken over her body. It radiates outward from her center, warming her out to her fingertips, but pounds between her legs with every thud of her pulse. “ _Please_.”

Holtzmann reaches her hand towards the zipper pull, stationed just over her bellybutton. The moment her fingers close around it, Patty yells from the hallway that the shower is open.

“Fuck,” Holtzmann hisses, tearing the suit back up her arms and ripping the zipper up to the top. She darts towards the door, pausing with one hand on the frame to turn around and stare at Erin. “You’d better not move, Erin.”

The disguised command sends a shiver through Erin, and she whimpers as it amplifies the burning in her core. She leans against the closest table when she realizes her knees are shaking.

Erin breathes slowly and deeply into the silence. Without Holtzmann standing in front of her, quite literally fucking her with her eyes and undressing herself for the physicist, the weight of their actions flooded back to Erin’s mind.

She stares around the lab, trying to visualize herself coming back to work the next week and getting through the day with a straight face. She’s contemplating the difficulties of how arousing it could be when Holtzmann bursts back through the door, jumpsuit abandoned in the hallway.

Every doubt in her mind melts away as soon as she watches the blonde, still looking at her with an intense hunger, cross the room to where Erin is sitting in half a dozen steps.

She stops just in front of Erin, who can only stare back silently. Her brain short-circuits again.

Erin doesn’t know where to look first so her eyes shift with every beat of her heart, taking in Holtzmann’s body rapid-fire style. She knows it’s not enough to satisfy the desire that’s built up since the first moment she saw the blonde in the lab at Higgins, but she also knows nothing could ever be enough, anyway.

“Are you okay, Er?” Holtzmann’s voice is soft and gentle again, and it pulls Erin’s attention back from her wandering thoughts.

“Holtzmann,” Erin whispers, her fingers twitching towards the blonde’s skin.

She wants to run her fingers over every bend and curve. She wants to feel the other woman writhe underneath her as she grasps at Erin’s hips, desperately trying to pull her closer for any kind of relief. She wants to plant kisses all over Holtzmann’s body, to pepper her skin with red marks that may or may not be gone the next morning.

Her inhibitions are gone and she lets her body take control. She breathes deeply before a voice that’s almost too heavy with arousal to be hers murmurs, “Holtzmann, I want you to fuck me. And I want to fuck you.”

Barely a second passes after the words leap from her mouth and fall into the silence between them before Holtzmann is crashing against her body, pulling Erin upright and pressing their lips together.

The kiss starts slow but Erin can only wait a few moments before deepening it. Her tongue darts between her own lips, swiping across Holtzmann’s. The other woman gasps then moans, gripping Erin’s waist.

Erin runs her fingers lightly over Holtzmann’s ribs and back, reveling in the softness of the other woman’s skin. She brings her hands up and in and brushes her fingertips lightly over Holtzmann’s chest, flicking at her nipples gently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the engineer whines against Erin’s lips, her voice higher than usual.

Erin smiles into the kiss and her rests her hands back on Holtzmann’s ribs so that her fingertips brush against the band of Holtzmann’s bra. She twitches her fingers questioningly.

The blonde nods and Erin hooks her fingers into the elastic band, dragging the stretchy fabric up over Holtzmann’s outstretched arms. Her hands return to the other woman’s hips and she feels Holtzmann’s fingers expertly flick open the clasp of her bra, which soon joins the blue one she’d just removed from the engineer.

Holtzmann’s pale skin is warm beneath her hands as they move from her hips to her stomach, then slide upwards. She pinches a nipple between a thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently. The long, high-pitched moan that escapes her lips makes the wet spot between Erin’s legs throb.

Emboldened by the blonde’s reaction, Erin shifts her kisses away from Holtzmann’s mouth and down her jawline, towards her neck. Holtzmann’s breathing is ragged and when Erin presses on one hip she turns, letting the physicist guide her until she’s resting against the table. Erin stands between Holtzmann’s legs, her hands still on her hips as she bends into the blonde.

Erin continues kissing the pale skin of Holtzmann’s neck. She sucks and bites, leaving small red marks in her wake. Her teeth graze the blonde’s earlobe.

“Fuck, Erin,” Holtzmann gasps out.

Erin grins and presses another kiss to the skin below Holtzmann’s ear before shifting downwards. She plants kisses along the other woman’s pale neck and across the top of her shoulder before kissing back in, along her collarbone, down to her breast.

She closes her mouth around the blonde’s nipple, swirling her tongue around the nub before biting lightly. She pulls it into her mouth and flicks her tongue over it hard. Holtzmann’s breaths come in ragged heaves and she grips Erin’s shoulder with one hand and the table with the other.

Erin reaches up her opposite hand to capture Holtzmann’s other breast, closing her hand around it and squeezing before pulling her hand back and brushing her fingertip across the nipple. Holtzmann lets out another high moan, which quickly turns into a groan of disappointment as Erin moves her hand back to her hip. She runs her fingertips up and down Holtzmann’s thigh, shifting closer to the center of her legs with each pass.

She slowly kisses across the engineer’s chest, eventually taking the other nipple into her mouth and biting it lightly.

“Erin, _please_ ,” Holtzmann begs. Her voice is barely more than a whisper and Erin grins against her skin as she kisses upwards. She nips at the engineer’s earlobe again before shifting her body and pressing two fingers against the fabric between Holtzmann’s legs.

Even the light contact is enough to send a shudder through Holtzmann’s body. The sounds Holtzmann is making and the reactions her body has to Erin’s touch sends the physicist spiraling into arousal. Her hips start to rock in desperation, and the movement doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Seems like you’re a little excited too, Erin,” Holtzmann murmurs, her voice low. “I can help you--”

The engineer’s words cut off into a long groan as Erin slips her fingers under the waistband of her panties and Erin drags a single finger through the wetness that’s gathered there. Her body quakes as Erin passes her finger over her sensitive clit, and her hips roll forward when the contact is lost.

“Tell me if I do anything wrong?” Erin asks quietly. Her voice sounds more confident than she feels, but she pushes the doubt aside; the evidence of the blonde’s attraction to her was literally dripping from her fingers.

Holtzmann only manages a tight nod. She’s gripping the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles are white. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are squeezed shut but her mouth is slightly open and Erin thinks the sight may make her explode on the spot.

Erin hooks her fingers around the waistband of Holtzmann’s panties and tug. The other woman leans up slightly so Erin can tug the underwear past her ass and slides it down her legs, leaving it where it falls on the floor.

She returns her attention to the wet area between the engineer’s legs. She rubs her finger in small circles around Holtzmann’s clit, applying gentle pressure. With every pass she presses harder, until the blonde’s hips start to rock with her movements.

Erin shifts, pressing two fingers to Holtzmann’s entrance. She hesitates until Holtzmann lets out a soft moan that sounds like the word ‘please’ and circles her hips up even harder. The movement pulls Erin’s fingers in slightly, making Holtzmann moan again.

She thrusts her fingers inside quickly, pressing her thumb against Holtzmann’s clit at the same time. The action and the long string of profanity that Holtzmann spews in response send shockwaves through her own body, straight to her core.

They quickly fall into a rhythm. Holtzmann reaches for Erin’s breast, pinching and tugging at her nipple and making her moan against the blonde’s pale skin. Every movement and every sound adds to the pressure between Erin’s legs and her knees quake with the effort of keeping herself standing.

Erin closes her eyes as she peppers Holtzmann’s shoulder with kisses and less-than-gentle bites that would be sure to leave marks the next morning. Her fingers crook inside the blonde, making the other woman cry out.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Erin, I’m so close, please don’t stop, _please_ , oh, _right there_ ,” she pants.

Erin presses one last kiss to her shoulder before dragging her tongue lightly up her neck to whisper into her ear.

“Come for me, Jillian.”

She feels the blonde’s legs start to shake harder as Holtzmann tilts her head back and lets out a moan to the ceiling. Erin presses her lips to the other woman’s neck and snakes her free hand around her back, grabbing at her ass and holding the other woman close to her own body.

Seven seconds later, Holtzmann’s legs squeeze together and she screams Erin’s name. Erin holds her and presses gentle kisses everywhere she can reach as she comes down, eventually relaxing into Erin’s arms.

“Holy shit, Erin,” Holtzmann’s words are a cross between a laugh and a moan. Her face is pressed into Erin’s shoulder and she bites the skin there gently, sending shockwaves straight between Erin’s legs. “Shower. Now.”

“What?” Confusion breaks through the blissful haze in Erin’s mind and she pulls back, fixing the other woman with a frown.

“You need a shower. You taste like ectoplasm. Not sexy,” Holtzmann openly laughs as she shifts her leg from between Erin’s and pulls the other woman around to follow her.

Erin can’t form words until they’re standing in the bathroom. “And you’re coming?”

“No, baby, I just did,” Holtzmann winks at her as she reaches a hand into the shower. The water starts and Holtzmann holds her hand under the stream, waiting for it to warm up.

“I mean into the shower, Holtz. With me,” Erin isn’t sure why she suddenly feels so self-conscious at the thought of sharing a shower with a woman she had just touched so intimately, but she tries to push it from her mind.

“Of course, Er. I’d just have to shower later anyway. We’re saving water this way. Environmentally friendly showers,” Holtzmann replies, tapping the side of her head before making finger guns at Erin.

A rush of warmth heats her body even more, and Erin realizes that even silly Holtzmann can turn her on.

“After you, milady,” Holtzmann grins, dramatically flicking the curtain back and gesturing Erin inside.

The hot water is heaven on her skin. She lets it run over her body, turning slowly in a circle before tilting her head back and letting the water soak through her hair. Once it’s wet, she squeezes shampoo (Holtzmann’s special de-plasma-er) into her hand and rubs it through her hair. Her eyes drift shut as she rinses, but snap back open when she feels a body press into her back.

“Come here often?” Holtzmann’s voice is low in Erin’s ear and it sends a shudder through her whole body. Without thinking, she presses her ass backwards, into the other woman. Hands grip her hips and hold her there. She groans, eyes drifting shut again.

She feels Holtzmann move her hands, dragging them across Erin’s wet skin. The pressure against her back and the light movements of Holtzmann’s fingertips over her front make Erin feel like the other woman is everywhere, all at once, and she thinks for a second that maybe she is.

Another shudder passes through Erin’s body when the blonde’s fingers close around her nipple. She arches her back, pressing herself firmly against Holtzmann’s body again. She lets out a moan as Holtzmann repeats the action, bringing her other hand up to pinch and twist Erin’s other nipple too.

The pressure between her legs is almost unbearable, and she bites her lip to keep herself from begging. Holtzmann’s left hand stays where it is while her right hand returns to exploring Erin’s body. She presses a kiss to the physicist’s shoulder before biting the same spot, eliciting another moan from Erin.

“Turn around,” Holtzmann whispers, the words slipping over her ear.

Erin obeys and the blonde immediately presses her hips back against the tiled wall of the shower. The surface is cool against her heated skin and she hisses. The sound is quickly cut off when Holtzmann captures Erin’s lips with her own, kissing her hard.

Erin moans when Holtzmann kisses down her neck, and her breathing falters when the blonde runs her tongue over the sensitive skin before taking it between her teeth, biting lightly.

She loses her ability to form rational thoughts when Holtzmann’s lips close over her earlobe and she drags her teeth across the skin.

She absolutely comes undone when Holtzmann shifts her mouth to Erin’s nipple, swirling her tongue around it in a way that sends a constant wave of electricity straight to her clit. Erin lets out a scream when Holtzmann’s teeth close around it, tugging it up before letting it snap back into place. Her hands are on the other woman’s hips and she’s pressing her center insistently against the engineer’s thigh, which she’d slipped between Erin’s legs.

Holtzmann lets her kisses fall downwards until she’s on her knees in front of the physicist. Erin glances down, catching the bright blue eyes looking up at her over her own body. They’re dark with desire and the sight pushes a shiver through Erin’s body.

The engineer smirks up at her before tucking her shoulder under one of Erin’s legs, lifting it to rest against her back. She kisses the thigh over her shoulder softly.

The teasing kiss is so light it almost tickles Erin, but drives her crazy. She tries to keep her hips still as Holtzmann continues to kiss her gently, moving slightly closer to Erin’s center with each kiss.

“ _Fuck_ , please, Holtzmann,” Erin begs once the blonde presses a light kiss between her legs. “Oh, right there, _please_.”

Her legs begin to shake as soon as Holtzmann runs her tongue along Erin’s slit, pressing it harder against her clit and making her sigh out the blonde’s name. She feels Holtzmann raise one arm to support the leg she’s standing on.

Erin gets lost in the rush of sensation. Each pass of Holtzmann’s tongue over her clit causes an explosion across her vision. The other woman presses her tongue to Erin’s entrance and she moans, begging again.

Holtzmann moves her tongue back to Erin’s clit. Erin presses back, desperate for as much pressure and friction as she can find. They fall into a beat and Erin can feel herself shaking, feels her release building in her lower stomach, and she hears herself begging Holtzmann not to stop.

When the engineer slips two fingers inside of her easily, Erin lets out a low moan and snakes a hand into the other woman’s hair, holding her in place.

“Oh, _fuck_ me, Jillian, oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Erin’s voice fades from words to moans and sighs. Her breathing is ragged as she feels the heat pooling throughout her whole being. She squeezes her eyes shut and grasps wildly for the shower curtain rod above her.

Erin explodes all at once. She feels the orgasm pulse through her body and she screams, barely able to keep herself standing. Holtzmann stays between her legs as she comes down from it, slumping against the wall.

The other woman presses a kiss to the inside of Erin’s thigh before sliding her body up the physicist’s. She pulls Erin into her arms and kisses her, soft and sweet.

Holtzmann washes her hair while Erin squeezes body wash onto a washcloth. She runs it over herself, then holds it out for Holtzmann to take.

“I’d rather just…” Holtzmann’s voice fades to silence and Erin looks at her in confusion before the blonde’s arm are around her. She knows she should be shocked but all she can think about is how _hard_ Holtzmann’s nipples are against her skin.

In spite of herself, Erin lets out a laugh. “That doesn’t count, Holtzmann. Now switch with me while I rinse off.” Erin pushes past the other woman and steps into the stream of water.

Holtzmann steps to the other end of the shower and Erin lets the water run over her body. She watches as the engineer runs the washcloth over her arms and stomach and legs, then turns and shoots Erin a grin.

“Mind getting my back?”

Erin rolls her eyes, but smiles and takes the cloth. She runs it over Holtzmann’s soft skin, noticing the blonde’s soft sigh as she does so.

The sound heats Erin’s skin again and she drops the washcloth, wrapping both hands around Holtzmann’s waist and pulling her ass into her own body. Holtzmann lets out a low moan. Erin steps forward, pushing Holtzmann against the wall.

Her left hand brushes over Holtzmann’s breast, flicking hard over her nipple. The engineer’s hips are still thrust backwards into Erin and the physicist bends herself forward to hiss into her ear.

“Are you still wet for me?”

Holtzmann gasps beneath her. “ _Fuck_ , yes, Er.” As if to prove her point, she presses her ass harder into Erin.

Erin simply chuckles against Holtzmann’s shoulder then softly nips at the skin. Her hand skims up along the other woman’s ribs, briefly squeezing her nipple before she drags it back downward. She hooks her arm around the front of Holtzmann’s thigh and between her legs.

Holtzmann lets out a whine as Erin’s finger skims over her clit again. Her own hand shifts, pinching her nipple between her fingers.

“Excited, are we?” Erin whispers, and she feels Holtzmann quiver at her words. She runs her hand down Holtzmann’s arm before slipping her fingers between the other woman’s, then pulling it away from her chest.

A sound of protest escapes Holtzmann’s lips, making Erin chuckle again. Erin pulls Holtzmann’s hand along with hers to rest against the shower wall, above the blonde’s head.

Her finger continues to lazily circle Holtzmann’s clit with feather-light touches. The blonde is shaking by the time she finally breaks down and begs.

“Er, please, you’re killing me,” she pants against the shower wall. She squirms her hips, trying to press against Erin’s finger.

“I know, but it’s just…” her voice fades out and she chuckles before increasing the pressure of her finger against Holtzmann’s clit. “…so…much…fun.”

Each word is an extra increase in pressure, which Erin keeps increasing until Holtzmann is coming apart for her again. She comes with a ‘ _fuck, Erin_!’ that echoes throughout the bathroom.

She shakes and spasms through her second orgasm, and Erin holds her until she’s finished.

“So much for saving water,” Erin mutters against the skin where Holtzmann’s neck meets her shoulder, then presses a kiss to the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote something that wasn't based on a song! Now, if you got through it, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, let me know on Tumblr (anothercaffeinatedlesbian) and if you didn't, let me know that too so I can stop doing things people don't like.


End file.
